Three Generations
by 4everbookworm
Summary: These are just some cute drabbles of love, friendship, and whatever you want through all three generations in the books. Some might be AU and some might be songfics. They will Rated T because I'm paranoid. COMPLETED!
1. Thinking Spot

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

**Thinking Spot**

Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall thinking to herself. James Potter had asked her out _again _the night before. Did he really love her? Remus said he did. _"But, he's so immature!" _she thought. _"Actually, not any more..."_ In first, second, third, fourth, and fifth year James had been absolutely unbearable! In sixth he had began to change and now, he wasn't a prat at all! We were actually kind of friends! Not kind of, we were friends!

_"Do I really hate him?" _Lily thought to herself as she sat down in the Great Hall next to her best mate, Hestia.

"What are you thinking about Lils?" the later asked.

"Just stuff." Lily answered.

As they sat thinking, a group of first year boys walked in. Lily always referred to them as 'The Maurauders Fan Club' because they basicaly worshipped the group. The group consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Most of the girls were crazy for James and Sirius. While Sirius went from one girl to another, James rarely dated. He asked Lily out atleast once a day. Even if he was dating someone else at the time. The only time he hadn't was when Lily had been dating Jackson Perks.

"I wonder what prank they're going to play today!" On boy exclaimed exitedly.

Lily rolled her eyes as Hestia laughed. The Maurauders had a tradition. They played one prank a day. Sometimes more but atleast one. At first the teachers used to put them in detention but eventualy, they realized it was just a waste of their time.

Lily instantly knew something was wrong when Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in all whipering with seriouse looks on their faces. James was nowhere to be seen. As much as she hated to admit it, Lily immediatly became worried. Was he ok? What happened to him? Where was he? She had actually been considering saying yes to him when he asked her out today. She couldn't do that if he wasn't there!

"Where is James?" she asked Remus the moment the three maurauders sat down.

"We don't know." he answered. "He... left this morning."

I could tell that wasn't the whole truth. I wasn't a complete idiot!

"We can tell her." Sirius said. "James wouldn't mind."

"Not here though." Peter told me. "In private, come on."

Curiously, I followed them out of the Great Hall and into the deserted corridor. "Ok, what's up?"

"This morning, James got a letter from his dad. His mum had been really sick and she died last night. James was, understandibly, distraught. His father told him he couldn't come home for the funeral because it was N.E.W.T year. After showing us the letter, he just walked away. We've no idea where he went."

I put a hand over my mouth. "I didn't know she was sick!"

"Well, she was." Sirius answered.

"I have to go find him." I said making up my mind.

"Good luck." Remus said. "We tried."

"I'll try anyways." I said determined.

I immediatly began my search. He wasn't by the lake, nor near the forest, he wasn't with Hagrid, I couldn't find him anywhere! He wasn't even in the forest. I found myself back at the lake. I decided to head to my thinking spot. It was a little piece of land that jutted into the lake. I went there to think or if I felt like being alone where no one could find me. You see, the spot was well hidden by the hanging branches of the weeping willow.

However, when I arrived there, I saw someone else sitting there.

The boy had dark hair. He was tall and muscular with slightly tanned skin. His back was faced towards me but I knew who it was.

"James?" I said tentively.

He whirled arond and I could see tears in his hazel eyes. James Potter never let anyone see him cry. Yet, there were tears sliding down his face in front of me and he wasn't even trying to wipe them away.

"Hello Lily." he said in a chocked voice.

I walked over and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Me too." he answered sadly. "I'll miss her."

"You're not the only one." I said. I couldn't beleive I was actually close to telling him this. Only Hestia knew.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"My mum died when I was ten." I answered sadly. Thinking about her made me cry. "Then, the next year I got my letter and I was so happy because I saw it as a chance to start out fresh and possibly finaly get over my mother. I used to come here a lot if I missed her." I told him while tears fell freely down our faces.

"I'm sorry about your mom." he said sadly. "I love this place. I come here all the time."

"Me too. You would think we would have crossed eachothers paths!"

He laughed a sad, empty kind of laugh. "It is odd."

I don't know how long I sat there next to him my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. His hand was burried in my hair. Suddenly, I felt the urge to kiss him. Being the rash person I was, I did.

I just smashed my lips into his and kissed him. Half of me was screaming at me. What the bloody hell was I doing! The other half of me was smiling on the inside. Before I knew it, James had recovered from the shock of me kissing him and was kissing me back passionately. I don't know how long it was before we broke apart.

We were both smiling like mad. "Lily Evans." he said looking me in the eye. "I love you. Will you go out with me."

This time, I didn't say no. I didn't even hesitate nor stop to think.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first little drabble. I thought it was sweet! Next is a HarryxGinny one. R&R meaning read and REVIEW!**

**~4everbookworm**


	2. Even if it is, just friends

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

**Even if it is, just friends.**

Ginny Weasley sat in her small room thinking. It had been a few days since they had gotten back from the World Cup and she was miserable... miserable but happy. It was like that misery you feel deep inside of you. It's always there but, it can be covered with other feelings. Her day was going fine but that everlasting misery was still there. It wasn't that she didn't know why she was miserable. Of course she did. The reason could be conveyed in two words. Harry Potter.

She loved him and she knew it. It wasn't just a crush like all her friends told her.. This was the real thing. She loved Harry Potter. She'd seen the way he looked at Cho though. He obviously liked her. Ginny sighed. "I don't know what to do!" she said aloud to her empty room. All she wanted was for Harry to notice her. Talk to her. To at least be able to consider him a friend.

But no, she wasn't even a friend. She was his best mates little sister. Nothing else.

"What's wrong Ginny?" came a voice.

Ginny looked up to see Hermione standing in her doorway. Her bushy hair was pulled in a ponytail and there was concern in her brown eyes. Hermione was like an older sister to Ginny being the only girl out of seven children, Ginny had never had some one she could have a little girl to girl chat with. Sure, she had her mother but, that wasn't the same.

"Shouldn't you be with Ron and Harry?"she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "They went to play quiditch and I didn't really feel like joining so, I thought I would come talk to you for a while! So, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Ginny said despairingly. "He likes Cho Chang! We aren't even _friends_! I'm just his best mates little sister! Nothing more!"

Hermione looked Ginny in the eye. "This isn't just a crush." It was not a question. It was a statement.

Ginny shook her head sadly. "No. I love him."

Ginny suddenly felt a rush of warmth towards Hermione when instead of saying she was too young for love, the older girl nodded. "I know what you mean."

Ginny shot her a questioning look.

"I've been in love with Ron since I was in third year."

Ginny wasn't at all surprised. She had thought Hermione liked Ron for a while.

"At least you've got a shot though." she wailed. "At least you're friends!"

"I know." Hermione said comfortingly. "Don't worry. Harry will realize!"

"I'll realize what?" Came a voice. Ginny turned around to find Harry Potter standing in her doorway holding a broom stick.

"That..." Hermione struggled to think of something.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That Ginny-" Hermione started.

"Thinks Hermione should tell Ron how she feels!" Ginny said cutting across her. "That's what I think."

Hermione shot her a glare and she glared right back. No harm was done really. Ginny was sure Harry knew about Hermione's 'crush'.

"Oh." Harry said. "I think Ginny's right."

"Shut it Potter." Hermione snapped in a very unHermione like way.

Harry raised his arms in mock surrender. "Just saying."

"Why are you even here?" Hermione asked.

"I came looking for you and Ginny. You want to come play? It's boring playing against Ron. Believe it or not, I'm getting bored of winning!"

The two girls laughed and followed him out the door.

* * *

"So, teams." Ron stated. "How about boys versus girls."

"No way." Harry stated. "I want Ginny on my team."

Ginny's face turned bright red and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Hermione shot her a happy look.

"You want to be on a team with my little _sister?" _Ron asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. She's my friend." Harry said.

Ginny worked extremely hard to stop her jaw from dropping and Hermione nuged her slightly.

"Besides," Harry continued. "Don't you want to be on a team with Hermione?" he asked suggestively.

Ron turned bright red. "Yeah. That works."

As they all began their game Ginny smiled. Who knows. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe he will come around. But for now, Ginny was just glad to be part of his life. Even if it was, just friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, here is the HarryxGinny one. I hope you like it. Next is a Lily LunaXScorpius one and then a Hermione and Draco _friendship _one for daniellover1: I know you wanted a Dramione one but, I can't write Dramione so, I hope you don't mind a friendship one. **

**R,R&R! Read, Review, and Request! I do take requests and I will try my best to do atleast a friendship one between the two charachters.**

**The only pairings I won't do because, no offense, I absolutely do not like them are:**

**ScorpiusxRose**

**HermionexSeverus**

**HarryXSeverus**

**HarryXDraco (I might do a friendship one for them.)**

**Other than that, I take all requests!**

**Also, for those of you reading GREEN, I'll update as soon as I can. You will probably have a chapter by Friday.**

**~4everbookworm**


	3. First and Always

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

** First and Always**

The first time Lily Luna Potter met Scorpius Malfoy was when she was ten years old. She had turned ten the month before. Scorpius had come to visit Albus during Christmas. There friendship was an odd one. They were two rival families and two rival houses drawn together by a common need for a friend. Scorpius had arrived while Albus and James were in Diagon Alley so, he had decided to wait out side and enjoy the snow. There he had found Lily sitting on the front porch drawing pictures of the snowy landscape.

"Hello. You must be Lily." were the first words Scorpius had said to Lily.

"Yes, I am." Lily had answered cooly. "You must be Scorpius Malfoy." Albus had not stopped talking about his new friend ever since he had returned home for Christmas. She was determined to not like the boy. There was no such thing as a good Malfoy, she had decided. Lily loved history and had read multiple books on the ancient Malfoy family and thouroughly disliked them.

The blonde had smiled uncomfortably. "Yeah. That's me." Scorpius had regarded the skeptical red head with uneasyness. He had been hoping to be liked by the Potter family, other than Albus and James whom he was friends with. However, if James was correct in saying the Lily was the easiest to get a long with, he was not off to a good start.

"Did you know your family is responsible for the death of over one thousand innocent people?" Lily asked him.

Scorpius frowned. "Yes, I am aware of that unfortunate statistic. Please understand, I didn't choose to be a Malfoy. I hate the fact that I am connected to people who did those unspeakable things."

Lily snorted. She opened her mouth to make another comment but, at the time a large snowball hit her straight in the face.

"Take that freak!" came a girl's voice. Two girls were standing at th edge of the short driveway in front of the Potter's house in Ottery St. Catchpole.

The two girls laughed and ran off. Scorpius turned to see Lily with tears streaming down her face.

"Who were they?" he asked.

Lily sniffed. "They were my friends."

"What happened?"

Lily brushed some tears off her face. "I did some accidental magic and now they think I'm a psyco freak. They spread it arounnd town and now all the kids hate me."

"Don't cry." Scorpius told her. "It's not true. You're magical! You can't let what they say hurt you."

He was amazed when Lily smiled dazzlingly. "Thank you. You're right. I shouldn't let it bother me."

As she got up and skipped away one thing became apparant to her. As determined as she had been to always hate Scorpius, now, she knew he would _always make her smile._

* * *

The first time Lily and Scorpius became official friends, she was eleven and finally at Hogwarts. Lily had never had the qualities og a Gryffindor like her parents and James. Nor a Ravenclaw like Albus and Rose. She was definately not a Slytherin. Even though all evidence pointed towards it, she was determined not to be in Hufflepuff like Scorpius. She wanted to be a Gryffindor.

"Potter, Lily!" Proffesor Longbottom called out to the line of anxious first years.

Lily shyly walked up to the stool and sat down. She felt the old hat be placed on her head.

_"Ah! a Potter. It used to be I put all Potter's in Gryffindor. Yes, Charlus, James, Harry, James II. Untill your brother came. Gryffindor would not have suited him. Perhaps,you belong with him in Ravenclaw? No, as smart as you are, you don't posses the thirst to be the smartest. Ravenclaw would not fit you. Definately not a sneaky Slytherin. I could put you in Gryffindor like you so deeply desire. But, it isn't for you. As daring as you are, you aren't nearly bold enough. That leaves..."_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted to the sea of students.

Trying not to be disappointed, Lily scrambled over to the applauding table and flung herself into the seat next to Scorpius. After greeting him, she watched eagerly as her cousin, Lucy Weasly, was called to the front. How she hoped her closest cousin would come to Hufflepuff with her. However, Lucy went to Ravenclaw and Hugo to Gryffindor.

"It's not so bad." Scorpius told her. "Hufflepuff's are nice too you know. besides, you'll have most of you're classes with Lucy."

Once again, Scorpius was able to make Lily smile. "Besides," he continued ", you have me as a friend!"

As Lily climbed into her cozy four poster bed and pulled the amber hangings around it, she realized, Scorpius Malfoy had always been her friend and_ always would be her friend._

* * *

The first time Lily felt a spark between Scorpius and her was when she was twelve and in her second year. Scorpius walked into the common room covered in bruises.

"What happened to you!" Lily asked him alarmed.

"Some Slytherins weren't happy about us winning the quiditch match." he said downheartedly. Most Slytherins seemed to hate Scorpius. They found him traiterous for being a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin.

"Let me help you." Lily said.

She sat with Scorpius in the empty common room and helped him heal his many cuts and bruises with various healing spells from a book.

"Thanks" he said as she waved her wand one last time.

"No problem." she smiled a him.

As he got up and walked away, there hands brushed.

They both felt it, a tingling sensation filled their body.

They turned to face eachother and their eyes met. For just a second Lily stared into his misty grey orbs and Scorpius stared into her warm brown ones.

"Goodnight." they both said and rushed to thier dorms.

As Lily lay on her bed, she promised herself that Scorpius would _always be a part of her life because she liked him._

* * *

The first time Lily told someone she had a crush on Scorpius was when she was thirteen and in her third year. She was sitting with her friend, Aly Longbottom in their dorm making a list of hot boys.

_Aly and Lily's list of hot/cute guys: Made by: **Aly Longbottom **and Lily Potter._

**_1.) Jonathon MacLaggen _**_As much of an ass he is, I must admit he is rather good looking._

**_2.) Albus Potter _**_WHAT!? MY BROTHER! **So, he's hot. I like him. **YOU LIKE MY- OMG!_

"Come on Lils." Aly told Lily after putting in the seventh boy she thought was hot. "You've got to put one."

Lily bushed. She knew exactly who she thought was a cute guy. She just didn't want to put it.

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" Aly begged. "I told you who I liked!"

"Yeah, I know. My brother." Lily said. "Fine I'll write one."

_8.) Scorpius Malfoy **I KNEW IT! **_

"What do you mean you knew it?!" Lily asked alarmed. How could Aly have known? She hadn't told anyone in the whole year she had liked him.

"I knew you like him."

"Am I that obvious!?" Lily asked horrified.

"No, no, no. It's just my super best friend powers."

"Well, I don't seem to possess those because I did not know you liked my brother."

Aly laughed. "I'm right though. You do like him right?"

"Yes, I like him."

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Aly squealed. "THIS IS GREAT YOU'RE PERFECT TOGETHER!"

Lily smiled. "I hope so."

"I am going to go eat now!" Aly said still beaming.

Lily, who had all ready eaten. Smiled as she put the quills and ink away. She decided she would _always like Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

The first time Lily was jealouse was when she was fourteen in fourth year. Rose came running up to her smiling. Lily knew Rose liked Scoprius but had never told the older girl of her crush.

"Guess what?" Rose cried. Without waiting for an answer, she proceeded, "Scorpius asked me out!"

"That's great!" Lily said untruthfuly. A sinking feeling was filling her body. "I'm gonna go sleep now. I'm tired." she ran off tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong!?" Aly asked as Lily burst into the dorm crying. "He asked Rose out!" Lily sobbed.

"Oh Lily!" Aly spent the night comforting Lily.

For the next few months Lily was filled with jealousy every time Rose and Scorpius kissed or he hugged her and she leaned into his arms. And when Aly who had gotten together with Albus told her about their dates. She had a brief relationship with Sammy Thomas in which she thought she was over Scorpius and had her first kiss. It didn't work out though and she went right back to crushing on Scorpius.

After some time though, she was still jealouse but, she had learned to accept that Scorpius was never going to be hers. As long as he was happy she was happy. Even though, it was more than a crush. Lily thought, "I love Scorpius Malfoy and I _always will love him_."

* * *

The first time Lily and Scorpius kissed was when she was fifteen at the end of her fifth year. One day Lily walked into the boy's dorm to find Scorpius who had been missing from quiditch practice. She found him sitting on his bed staring out at the horizon through the window.

"What's wrong Scorpius." Lily asked sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder.

Scorpius didn't answere at first. "It's pretty isn't it? The sunset."

"It's gorgeous." Lily answered.

"Rose broke up with me today." he said.

"Oh Scorpius I'm so sorry!" Lily said throwing her arms around him.

Scorpius turned to her and smiled sadly. "I'm not."

"You- what?" Lily asked confused.

"She was cheating on me. Besides, I love someone else."

Lily felt a sinking feeling. Was there a third person she had to compete with for the love of her life? "Who?" she asked.

Scorpius looked her in the eye. "You. I love you."

She could feel them coming closer and closer. Then, came the magical moment when their lips touched. Lily didn't know how long they kissed but it felt like the world was a perfect place.

When they finaly broke apart they were both beaming. Lily's eyes were shining with happiness.

"Lily Luna Potter I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Lily cried throwing herself into his arms.

She was his and _always would be his_.

* * *

The first time Lily and Scorpius fought was in her sixth year during Christmas break.

"Do you not miss me?!" Lily asked her boyfriend edgily.

"I miss you plenty but I just don't have the time to write to you. Auror training is hard!" Scorpius protested.

"Albus has time to write to Aly but you can't write to me!" Lily screamed.

"I'm not Albus!" Scorpius said angrily. "I have... other things to do."

"Oh?" Lily asked her eyes flashing. "Are you cheating on me?"

"NO!" Scorpius said horrified. "No."

"Then what is it?!" Lily asked agitated.

"I-I can't tell you." Scorpius answered.

"You don't trust me?"

"NO! Of course I trust you!" Said Scorpius deperately.

"You obviously don't!" Lily screamed tears streaming down her face. "Go to your other girl. We're over!"

"Lily come back!" Scorpius said chaising after her.

"Leave me alone! I hate you." she cried.

Scorpius bowed his head and walked away.

No matter how angry she was at him, Lily couldn't hate Scorpius. She still loved him and _always would love him_.

* * *

The first time she learned his secret was when she was seventeen in the summer before her seventh year.

They had recently broken up but, they just couldn't stay away from eachother.

"Lily," he called gently.

"What?" she asked trying to be mad.

"You were right during Christmas. I wasn't being a good boyfriend. I should have told you."

Lily looked at him curiously. "Ok, then what was your 'other thing'?"

Scorpius closed his eyes. "I was trying to find a house."

Lily cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"I don't have one. My dad kicked me out when I was fifteen. I have been living on the streets or Hogwarts ever since and I finaly had enough money to buy a house so, I was looking for one."

Lily immediatly felt guilty. She had screamed at him, accused him of cheating on her, and broken up with him and all he had been trying to do was find a place he was welcome.

"Oh, Scorpius I'm so sorry!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed and I didn't want you to worry." he said stroking her hair.

"I missed you." Lily whispered.

"I missed you too."

"Does this mean we're together again?"

"If you'll take me back." Scorpius told her.

"Definately."

She just couldn't stay away with him and it would _always be that way_.

* * *

The first time she became his was when she was eighteen and just out of Hogwarts.

They were sitting by the ocean.

"Look there!" he said pointing to something. As she turned around he pulled out a ring.

"What? I don't see anything- Oh my god!" she said turning around and spotting the ring in his hands.

"Will you marry me Lily Luna Potter?"

"YES!"

She was his and_ always had been._

* * *

**There it is! I was proud of this one. Next is a Hermione Draco friendship one. After that is a LilyXJames one again unless I get any requests.**

**Read, Request, and REVIEW!**

**~4everbookworm**


	4. The choice is your's: There can be peace

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

** The choice is your's: There can be peace**

"Please Granger." Draco begged. "You've got to believe me. I didn't want to do what I did."

Hermione Granger looked at the blonde distrustfuly. "Then why are you only talking to me?"

"You're the only one I knew would be willing to see reason. If we keep on hating eachother, it isn't going to solve anything Granger. I don't like it anymore than you do but, I want a safe environment for my child. I don't want him to always have to put up with being hated for something he can't control."

Hermione snorted. "Like you care for the boy."

Draco's eyes filled with anger. "I care for my son more than almost anything. Believe it or not, I am capable of caring for people."

Hermione bit her lip. "So, basicaly. You're asking me to tell my husbhand and his brother in law who despise you with all they have to start acting all chummy with you so your family name doesn't suffer even though I hate you and you do not deserve forgiveness."

"Sort of."

"Not bloody likely."

Draco laughed sourly. "You always have had a sharp tongue. I don't care about my family name, I just want Scorpius to have a good environment to grow up in."

He looked at Hermione's disbelieving face. Did she not understand? Did this girl who he knew was the brightest of her age not get that he wanted to protect his family? Did she see him as a heartless monster. Yes, he was harsh on his boy at times but, he sorely regreted it. Every time he saw a bruise on the boy's face he felt a pang of guilt at the fact he put it there. He got drunk and he knew it. Alcohoil was what he used to get rid of stress in his life. Granger could do it for him.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN? MY SON HAS COME HOME CRYING FROM PRE-HOGWARTS SCHOOL BECAUSE KIDS HARRASSED HIM FOR BEING A MALFOY!"

"WELL, YOU DON'T ACTUALLY CARE FOR THE BOY! ROSE HAS TOLD ME THAT LILY AND HER ALWAYS SEE HIM WITH SOME BRUISE IN PRE-HOGWARTS SCHOOL!" Hermione screamed at Malfoy.

Draco's face paled. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I drink. I'll admit it. The reason is there is so much pressure on me to fix the mess I've gotten myself into. I get drunk and when I get drunk I loose my temper. That is why Scorpius gets hurt. Every time, when I'm sober, and I see his bruises and his fear of me. It pains me Granger. All I ask is for you to help me. For his sake."

Hermione's gaze softened. SHe had a soft spot for children and Lily and Roses's shy friend was counted as a child even if he was a Malfoy.

"The choice is your's, Hermione." Draco said quietly using her first name for the first time. "There can be peace."

Slowly Hermione nodded her head. "Fine Draco. Lay off the beer and we can be friends."

He beamed. "Thank you."

As the two turned walked away an urge struck Draco. He quickly turned around and kissed Hermione GRanger straight on the lips.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Ugh!" she shrieked. Hermione slapped him before running off.

Oh well. Draco got what he wanted. Now, he decided, it was time to apologize to his son.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! Draco Hermione friendship it's short I know. Writers Block.**

**Next is LupinXTonks then requests!**

**R,R&R!**

**REVIEW!**

**~4everbookworm**


	5. Million Bucks

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know. Million Bucks, the song, belongs to Cimorelli**

* * *

**Million Bucks**

"Why did you choose me?" Remus Lupin asked his girlfriend as they drove through a lonely country road. "You could have had anyone. You could have been famous. There are guys out there who are richer than me. Better for me."

"But I didn't want all that." Tonks answered. "I don't need it. All I need is you."

_I__ don't need a thousand people screaming my name, __  
I don't need overnight Hollywood fame,  
I don't need platinum records up on my wall,  
I don't need a Lamborghini in my__ garage,_

_Oh, oh, oh,  
Those thing won't last forever,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
What I got is so much_ better,  
"Oh! Park here!" Tonks said as they drove up to the very top of a hill over looking a little valley. Remus obliged and was surprised when his girlfriend pulled him out of the car. "Dance with me!" she said dragging him in front of the headlights. Laughing, he danced with her. A light breeze blew through the summer night.

"I'll never forget this night." Tonks told him. "You make me feel so... you make me feel like I'm worth something. Like a million galleons."

You_ and me on a summer night,  
Park that car, dancing in the headlights,  
You and I, late night drives,  
Your hand in mine, and all your time,  
I don't need money in my pocket, diamonds on my neck,  
The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget,  
You and me, is more than enough,  
'Cause you make me feel like a Million Bucks_

They sat on the hill watching the moon. "I really love you Remus." she whispered.

"I love you to Dora. I just don't think you deserve to have a poor wearwolf who can barely give you anything. You deserve so much more."

She rolled her eyes. "I've told you this before. I don't need anything like that. I don't need those fancy robes and stuff they all give."

_I don't need a jet setter up in the sky,_  
_I don't need a na-na-name dropping guy,_  
_I don't need a chauffeur waiting on me,_  
_I don't need more than a t-shirt and jeans_

"I have you. That's so much better than anyone of those one time people."

_Oh, oh, oh  
Those things won't last forever,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
What I got is so much better,_

The night of the battle, Tonks sat in her parents house with baby Teddy wallowing in the peaceful memories of her time with Remus. She vividly remembered one night when they had taken a muggle car and driven through the lonely country side. She remembered pulling onto thee hill and dancing in the headlights on that late summer night. She jumped up and put Teddy in his crib. She didn't need anything but Remus. He made her feel like a million galleons. She had to go help him.

_You and me on a summer night,_  
_Park that car, dancing in the headlights,_  
_You and I, late night drives,_  
_Your hand in mine, and all your time,_  
_I don't need money in my pocket, diamonds on my neck,_  
_The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget,_  
_You and me, is more than enough,_  
_'Cause you make me feel like a Million Bucks_

"Mom! I'm going to help Remus!" she yelled halfway out the door.

Andromeda ran over. "Dora, Remus will be fine. You'll get killed! What about Teddy!"

Tonks paused. What about Teddy. She had to do this for the man she loved though. She couldn't live without him. He made her feel special.

"If anything happens. Raise him. Please." With that, Tonks was out the door and running towards the appiration point.

_You make me feel_  
_You make me feel like a Million Bucks,_  
_Like a Million Bucks, Yeah!_

Dolohov was thrownig curse after curse at her. She had no idea where Remus was. Her mind flipped back to that summer night and dancing with him. That was more special than riches. She would never forget it. She never had.

_You and me on a summer night,_  
_Park that car, dancing in the headlights,_  
_You and I, late night drives,_  
_Your hand in mine, and all your time,_  
_I don't need money in my pocket, diamonds on my neck,_  
_The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget,_  
_You and me, is more than enough,_  
_'Cause you make me feel like a Million Bucks_

She remembered telling him he made her feel like a million galleons. That summer night filled her mind. It was her last memory before Dolohov's jet of green light took her life.  
_  
You make me feel  
'Cause you make me feel like a Million Bucks!_

* * *

**Author's Note: :( This one was a bit sad. I hope you still liked it.**

**I have no idea what to do next. PLEASE REQUEST! You can request a pairing or a song and I'll do something from that. I'm evern going to make oneshots that aren't romantic or about friendship now. I'm expanding! So, just give me two characters and tell me if you want Romance, friendship, any genre (Except horror, I don't do horror), or if you just don't care! Until I get a request though, I won't be able to update.**

**Also, for those of you reading GREEN, new chapter is coming soon! I'm just trying to make it nice and long for you guys.**

**R,R&R!**

**~4everbookworm**


	6. A different kind of love

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

**A different kind of love:**

"You're WHAT?" Harry Potter asked his daughter.

"I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy." Lily answered.

"For how long?" Harry asked.

"Almost a year." The fifteen year old witch answered.

Harry heaved himself into a chair and put his head in his arms. The boy, Scorpius, he was nice enough. Harry had met him a few times. He knew Lily and the boy were friendly which each other but he would never have expected his daughter to tell him she was dating him. He was a Malfoy! He was Draco's son!

"Daddy?" she asked quietly. "It's not that I have rushed into it... we were friends and then he asked me out and, well, I really really like him, daddy. I love him."

This news shocked Harry even more. She was in _love_ with him? A battle raged in his mind. If he didn't allow it, his little flower would be miserable. She might even run away with the boy. If he did allow it, well, this was a Malfoy! He didn't want a Malfoy anywhere near his preciouse daughter. Then again, the boy may not be like his father... and his father may have changed.

"What about your family Lily?" Harry heard his voice ask. "Would you still love them?"

"Of course I would always love you all. I do love you all. I just love him too... It's a different kind of love."

"A different kind of love." Harry repeted.

There was a moment of silence.

"Does your mum know?"

"Yes. And so do James and Albus."

"And they were all right with this."

"Jamie and Al weren't at first but, they understood."

Another moment of silence.

Lily took a deep breath. "Daddy, I know you don't like this but I swear, he's not like his father. He's sweet and kind and loving. I've never had a better boyfriend ever. He's always there for me and daddy, he makes me happy. He makes me feel so good. He make me happy. Very happy."

Harry regarded his daughter. She wasn't the little girl he remembered. Instead of two cute little red pigtails were curly locks of red hair. Instead of a cute little dress was a pair of skinny jeans and a Holy Head harpies T-shirt. She was no longer 3 feet tall but 5 feet tall. His little girl had grown up. She loved this boy.

"Would you choose him?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Yes daddy. I would choose Scorpius."

"Then, I guess I don't really have a choice." It was either let Lily be with the Malfoy boy or loose his daughter completely.

"Are you ok with it?" Lily's voice was anxious and desperate. "Please daddy."

Slowly, he nodded. His daughter squealed and wrapped him in a suffocating hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked beaming. "I'm going to go write to him and tell him the good news!"

Still smiling, Lily ran out of the room.

Maybe it was worth it. If it made Lily so happy, it was worth it.

After all, she was right. It didn't mean she didn't love him. It was just a different kind of love.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is! Um.. I've got nothing to say but, REQUEST! unless you do, I can't update.**

**R,R&R**

**~4everbookworm**


	7. Chance

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

**Chance**

"But Ginny, he's a Malfoy." Harry said from the kitchen table watching his wife cook dinner.

"I'm quite aware of his surname." she answered a little cooly. "In my opinion he is a very sweet, kind, and courteous boy who loves our daughter dearly."

"You aren't actually ok with this!" Harry yelled frustrated.

"I am." she replied calmly. "Please don't tell me you didn't 'give her permission'. The poor girl would be heart broken."

"No, no, I gave her my permission." he spat. "Only because she told me she would run off with him if I didn't." he made sure to add extra venom to the word 'him'.

"Honestly Harry, you haven't even _met_ the boy and you're acting like he's a death eater!" Ginny snapped.

"He's as good as a death eater. Ginny, he's Draco's son. I don't want him near my flower."

Ginny sighed. When her daughter had first told her she had a crush on Scorpius she had been a little anxious but had trusted Lily's judgement. After meeting the boy at 'The Hogwarts Quiditch Festival', which Harry could not attend, she had completely supported her daughter and had been thrilled when Lily wrote to her saying Scorpius had asked her out a month ago and they were in a steady relationship. Over the summer, Lily had confessed she was in love with him. At this point, Ginny had began to worry of what the three Potter men would think. She was there when Lily told her brothers and had been hopeful when the two, though slightly miffed, excepted their sister's relationship as long as she was happy. Ginny had hoped Harry might have the same view but, he didn't.

Ginny knew Scorpius to be a kind boy. When they had first met the boy charmingly asked her how she was doing after introducing himself as Scorpius, Lily, James, and Albus's friend. She had known he was a Malfoy and noted how he did not include his surname in his introduction. Scorpius had seemed sweet, kind, polite, funny, and just a touch shy. Lily had later told her some of Scorpius's secrets that made her like the boy even more. Now, here was her husbahnd blatantly insulting the sweet boy because of who his father was.

"You're just mad she didn't fall in love with Frank, Lorcan, or Lysander. You also don't like that he's Draco's son and you haven't even met the boy!"

"I don't meet him to know he's a stuck up Slytherin that flaunts about the castle with sleeked back hair and brags about his large manor home." Harry ranted.

Now Ginny was angry. "I don't think Draco is at Hogwarts this year." Ginny said loudly. "Scorpius, however, is a kind, shy boy who's hair is messier than yours who's father kicked him out of the house at age eleven for becoming a Gryffindor. He had endured years of neglect and sometimes abuse at his parents hand and was glad to be able to leave. He is currently living in a small apartment but, is slwoly gaining money doing whatever odd job he can during the summer. He told Lily, and I quote, he was trying to buy enough money to purchase a house they could both live in because he wouldn't have her living in a rickety, potentially unsafe apartment if she ever did move in with him." she completed her rant by glaring at her husbahnd who was staring at her awed.

"Since he was eleven?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes." Ginny said angrily. "He isn't like his father at all. Give him a chance Harry. At least do it for Lily."

"For Lily." Harry repeted deep in thought. "Fine, I'll give him a chance."

After all, who would he be if no one had given him a chance?

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to A Light in The Night for being my sole reviewer/requester. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I really can't write again until you tell me what to write so, REQUEST!**

**R&R (Request and Review because I suppose you all ready read.)**

**~4everbookworm**


	8. Lucky

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

**Lucky**

James Potter watched as she walked away. She was flawless. Dark red hair cascading down her back, perfect skin, those almond shaped dazling green eyes that were so easy to get lost in.

"You look like a love struck puppy." Sirius Black said bluntly.

James scowled. "Shut it." he told his best friend.

"Did she say no again?" Remus Lupin asked popping up.

"'Course she did." Peter Pettigrew said. "She always does."

"I have the best mates ever." James said sarcasticaly. "I love how you always make me feel better."

"Oh come on Jamesie!" Sirius chirped. "I think tomarrow you'll get lucky!"

"Why would tommarow be any different from today?" James asked miserably.

"Because, it's St. Patrick's day! Luck o' the Irish mate!"

"Doesn't that only work for Irish people?" Peter asked.

"Jamesie is Irish!" Sirius said.

"Well, sort of." James tried to remember. "I think my mum's, aunt's, husbahnd's, brother's, grandmum's, grandson's, brother's, wife's, sister's, father is Irish."

"So, your grandad is Irish?" Remus asked exasperated.

"Well, if you want to put it the boring way, yeah." James pouted as Remus rolled his eyes.

"See!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're part Irish! You're bound to get lucky!"

"Or, I could steal some Felix Felices from Slughorn and-"

"No."Remus cut him off.

"Fine then. I'll steal some Amortia from Slughorn and-"

"No." Remus repeated. "It's not going to make a difference."

"Fine! I'll aske her out and get rejected again since nothing I do will make a difference! Should I do it in private or do you want to be there to laugh your arse off?" James yelled frustrated.

"Prongs, I didn't mean it like that! I-"

"Save it Moony!" James stalked off angrily.

He knew he may have over reacted but, Remus's comment had hurt him. For the last three years he had been trying and failing to get Lily Evans to agree to go out with him. At first, he had thought it was because he had been arrogant. So, he had changed himself. Now, it was seventh year and his last chance. Maybe he just wasn't good enough.

"James, I really didn't mean it that way." Remus's voice came. "All I meant was using potions that will make you lucky or force her to love you aren't going to make her love you for you. Don't you want that?"

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean it but, I just don't know what I'm doing wrong! Why doesn't she like me!?"

"I don't know mate. Maybe, she doesn't know you actually love her. Maybe she thinks its just a game to you."

"But its not!" James whined.

"I know its not. Try again tommarow. Maybe, you will be lucky."

* * *

The next day James woke up feeling different. More confident. _"Here goes nothing." _he thought as he walked into the Great Hall. Nervously, he walked up to Lily.

"Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked hopefuly.

She sighed and for one moment he thought she was going to say no. Then, she smiled. "Today's your lucky day Potter. I'll go out with you."

James' heart soared. He really was lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a little St. Patrick's Day One shot. Hope you like it! Once again, thanks to A Light in The Night who continue's to be my sole reviewer/requester. **

**To A Light in The Night: I know this isn't your request but it is going to be the next chapter. Thanks for your review and for remaining loyal to the fic!**

**The next chapter will be another Scorily one shot. After that, will be a random funny, AU oneshot I thought of. I don't know the pairing yet so, if you have any suggestions, let me know!**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST! :)**

**~4everbookworm **


	9. Together Forever

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

**Together Forever**

I nervously began walking towards her house to pick her up. What if she said no? What if she thought it was a joke? What if her parents didn't let her? So many things could go wrong!

Lily Luna Potter was the love of my life. We met in her first year and became friends. She was always there for me through my father's abuse. She was there for me when he kicked me out and I was living on the streets. It wasn't long before I fell deeply in love with the spunky red head. Yet, she had seemed to only regard me as a friend or brother. Still, I was there for her when the boy she loved broke her heart. It had almost been the end of my seventh year. I was sure I would never get her. Fortunately, too much sugar and euphoria at the Gryffindor Quiditch Party lead to that magical kiss. After that, Lily and I had never split. We had fought and had bumps in our relationship but, we had worked everything out together. Now, I was three years out of Hogwarts and she was two years out. I was going to ask her to marry me. I had wanted to for a while but, I had been trying to find a house to live in. She didn't know I had found one yet. It was a surprise. If she said yes, that is.

I arrived at the door to the Potter household and timidly rang the bell. I anxiously shuffled my feet waiting for her to appear.

"Scor!" she shrieked throwing open the door. I smiled. There she stood, barefoot, in a pair of denim shorts and a purple tank top. We never went on formal dates. Neither of us wanted to. That day I had decided to take her to the beach for a moonlight picnic. At nineteen she was very beautiful even if she wasn't tall and skinny, not that she was fat. Her flaming red curls cascaded down her back and stopped just past her waist. Her pretty brown eyes sparkled with excitment and she smiled showinng of pearly striaght teeth. One thing I liked about Lily was she never wore much makeup. Today, she just had on light eyeshadow, a touch of lipstick, and mascara. In my opinion, she looked flawless no matter what.

I myself was fairly tall at six foot one and I had a sturdy build. Years of neglect had caused me to have a slightly thin appearence. I looked like my father but I tried to be as different as I could. I had blonde hair, (Not white blonde but more of a dirty blonde), that I never slicked back, grey eyes, and extrememely pale skin. Thta night I was wearing a pair of kakhi shorts and a green T-shirt. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

"One second let me just put on my shoes. Accio flip-flops!" A pair of flowered green flip-flops came zooming down the stairs and she hurriedly put them on. "Now I'm ready!" I smiled and hooked my arm around hers.

We both apperated to an empty beach shore. The moon was bright overhead illuminating the ocean and the stars twinkled away from city lights. The san was soft and warm. The soun of the waves lapping the shore was peacefull.

"Ooh! It's beautiful Scorpi!" she breathed.

"Isn't it?" I sat down on the sand and guestering her to do the same. Lily plopped herself down next to me and I conjured a picnic basket from my pocket.

"Undetectable shrinking charm?" she asked me.

"Yep." I unpacked the meal and we ate as we laughed and talked. After we were done eating, we waded into the ccool water letting the waves lick our feet.

"This is great Scor! Best date ever!" she leaned in to kiss me but, before I knew it she jumped on me and pushed me into the water. I came up gasping for air and pushed the laughing girl in with me. We had a ground time swimming around and splashing at eachother. Finaly, we got tired and stumbled back to the picnin blanket. We collapsed onto it laughing. Lily put her head in my lap and we atched the stars while talking. Suddenly, I knew that this was the time. It was now or never.

"Hey Lils, what's that?" I asked pointing to nothing.

"What's what?" she asked getting off my lap.

Quickly, I got on one knee and hel out the glittlering ring.

"I don't see- Oh!" she gasped in surprise at seeing the ring.

"I love you Lily Luna Potter, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she screamed and launched herself onto me. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

Before I knew it July rolled in and it was almost time for the wedding. James and his wife had flown in from France with their baby girl, Albus and Aly had delayed their summer trip, and Mrs. Potter along with the rest of Lily's family was franticaly preparing for the wedding. Grandmum Weasley baked a tree tire cake, Mr. Potter and a few of Lily's cousins put up an enormous marqui. The little children like ten year old Nymphadora, her twin Remus and Rose and Lorcan's five year old daughter, Carnation, were put to work setting tables and folding napkins.

Soon, it was July the tenth. The day I was going to marry Lily. I nervously adjusted my dark red dress robes as I stood in my house. Soon to be _our_ house. I let out a deep breath. "_I'm ready." _I told myself. "_Lily loves me too. She'll follow through with this." _

It seemed only seconds later and I was standing on the stage watching as the doors opened and Lily walked in gracefuly. She looked beautiful. Lily was wearing a strapless long white gown that had tiny lily flowers patterned on it. Her red hair was out and covered by a white veil. On her head perched the goblin made tiara that every women in the family or marrying into the family wore. Her best friend, Aly Longbottom, was holding the flowy veil in a stunning pink dress. Lilttle Nymphadora and tiny Carnation were tossing flowers in matching gold dresses. Mr. Potter lead her to me and the ceremony began. Many women were crying.

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion take Lily Luna as you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said beaming as Lily smiled.

"ANd do you, Lily Luna, take Scorpius Hyperion as you're lawfuly wedded husbahnd?"

She didn't even hesitate, "I do."

"Then, I pronounce you husbhand and wife."

There were cheers as they kissed and golden confetti fell from the air.

Later that night I lead her to my new house.

"Wait a second," she said. "This is the beach you proposed to me on. "Why are we here?"

"Because, this is our home." I pointed to a small cottage on a sand dune near the beach.

She gasped and beamed. "You bought that! It's yours?"

"No," I corrected. ", its ours." I smiled. "We're going to live in it. Together forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know drabbles are supposed to be short but, I got carried away. :) **

**I have a question, Is A Light In The Night the only one reading this fic? Thanks again for reviewing A Light In The Night. **

**Next is whatever you guys request. I'm not doing the drabble I came up with because it was lame. **

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**

**~4everbookworm **


	10. The mysteriously unamed chapter

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know.**

* * *

**INSERT TITLE**

Alice Brown sat in History of Magic absentmindedly doodling.

Frank 3 Alice

Fralice

Alice3 Frank

Alice Longbottom

She sighed a cast a glance at the said Frank. Alice had a crush on him. A massive crush.

"You better hide those. He's coming this way." Lily whispered into her ear. "By the way, the bell rang."

Alice turned red and shoved the paper into her bag and followed Lily out the door. Unfortunately for her, she ran straight into Frank Longbottom.

"Oh. Sorry!" she apologized as her round face turned a Gryffindor shade of red.

He smiled a dazzling smile. "No problem. Alice right?"

Alice nodded furiously. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her away.

"Hey, Evans-" James Potter called.

"No!" Lily cut him off before pulling Alice away.

"Why do you always say no?" Alice asked Lily. "He's not that bad you know."

"He is too."

"I'd be thrilled if anyone asked me out."

"Oh Alice dear. He'll come around." Lily told her. "You're beautiful and you deserve someone who knows it. Besides, I'm sure Frank likes you. I bet you a galleon he'll ask you to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"No. I'll give you a galleon if I loose but if I win and he doesn't ask me out on the weekend you have to go to Hogsmeade with James Potter."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

* * *

The next day was Thursday. As Alice and Lily were entering the Great Hall, they were met by a nervous Frank Longbottom.

"Hi Lily. Alice." he said breathlessly. He shuffled his feet nervously. "Um...Alice wilyougotoHogsmeadewithme?"

"What?" Alice asked excitedly. She thought he had just asked her to Hogsmeade but he had said it too fast for her to catch.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Frank caught sight of her shocked expression. "If you don't want to its fine I just thought maybe-"

He was cut off by Alice throwing herself at him and kissing him full on the lips. Her arms snaked around him and his hands stroked her soft dark hair.

"Awwwwwwww!" Lily squealed causing them to jump apart. "You guys are so cute!"

Alice smiled at her.

"Oh, and I'll take my galleon now." Lily said expectantly holding out her hand.

"No,no Lily darling." Alice said. "You said he would ask me out this _weekend_. It's Thursday. Not the weekend. I win. Now, why don't you run along and find James?"

Lily groaned loudly. "I hate you!" she shrieked red in the face.

"Of course you do Lily darling." Alice said turning back to Frank. "Now, please excuse us. We have... things to do! Have fun with James this weekend!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I know! It's been forever. I was really caught up in writing GREEN and I completely forgot that I had a half finished drabble sitting here. Plus, I have been practising for my choir auditions which are on Tuesday. Wish me luck!**

**What did you think? I thought it was cute. I mean, its Fralice with a little Jily! What could go wrong?**

**This was requested by PjoHP. I hope you liked it! Next is a Katie Bell X Oliver Wood. Whenever I get around to it...**

****** As you might have noticed, I don't have a title for this little drabble... if anyone wants to suggest one feel free. I'll make it like a contest. Whoever submits the best title by the end of the week gets to pick the couple for the drabble after the Katie&Oliver one and read the drabble before everyone else and give feedback!**

**Review!**

**~4everbookworm**


	11. Balance

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know. **

* * *

**Balance**

"Oliver I love it as much as you do but everything can't be about quiditch!" Katie yelled at her boyfriend of two months. Even though she was three years younger, Oliver had liked her since her first year on the quiditch team. Not Angellina and Alicia who were his age but her. At first, Katie hadn't returned his feelings but now, in his last year at school, she did. They had been dating for two months. Two months of nonstop Quiditch. Now, Katie had enough.

"Come now Kitty." he said using his special nickname for her. "We're still together during practice! You know we have to practice hard if we want that cup! You do want the cup right?"

"Of course I want the cup! But, I would rather spend time with _you_ then be on the field. Wouldn't you?"

Oliver didn't say anything. "Wouldn't you, Oliver?" Katie asked a little icely.

"Well, as I said, we are together on the field..."

"I can't belive it!" Katie screamed throwing her broom on the ground. "You like the damn sport more than me! I'm your_ freaking_ girlfriend!"

"No, Katie, it's not that-"

"Oh? Then what the hell is it Wood?!" Katie screamed.

Oliver didn't know what to say. She looked so pretty standing there in the rain. Her brown hair was plastered to her face and her brown eyes were steely. Wait, was she crying? Oliver couldn't tell if it was the rain or tears."I-I-Well, Kitty the cup is-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN CUP!" she shrieked. Now he was sure she was crying but, as he wasn't the best with girls, Oliver had no idea what she wanted him to do. "AND DON'T CALL ME KITTY! WE'RE OVER!" she picked up her broom and stormed towards the quiditch pitch.

"Katie! Wait!" Oliver ran after her but tripped and fell in the mud. She left him! She broke up with him! He was angry now. She didn't want to be his? Fine. She wasn't now. She wasn't Katie or Kitty. She wasn't even Katie Bell the kind, pretty, third year. No. She was Katie Bell, Chaser referred to as Bell.

* * *

"Katie! Wait!" she heard Oliver call but she ignored him. He wanted to choose a sport over her? Fine. That just showed how much he really liked her. He didn't want her. He chose a cup over her. She was livid. He didn't want her? Suited her. He didn't have her anymore. He wasn't Oliver or Oliver Wood, handsome, burly, seventh year. He was Oliver Wood, quiditch captain and keeper. Wood.

She glared at him as he entered the changing room. He was covered in mud. Why? Wait, she didn't care anymore.

"Ok then." he said. "I see we're all here. Harry, Angelina, Alicia, George, Fred,...Bell." The team exchanged glances at the use of Katie's last name. "Practice today is crucial because we might be playing in conditions like these."

* * *

After dinner that night Oliver sat in his dorm. What had he done? HIs anger had webbed away to leave sadness. Oliver hated being sad. Maybe Katie had been right. Maybe he had been placing quiditch above her. He knew what he needed. He needed a balance in his life. Quiditch and life. They weren't the same thing as he had previously thought. He needed to apologize to Katie.

He found her in the common room, crying. "Hey," he said softly. ",don't cry."

"Go away Oli-Wood."

"No." he said sitting next to her and wrapping her in a hug. "I'm sorry. You were right. I was placing a sport over the love of my life. I love you Katie. Please, take me back. I missed you these last few hours."

"I missed you too." she whispered. "But you have to promise a balance in your life. Everything can't be about quiditch."

"I promise." he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah... there it is requested by PjoHP. **

**The winner of the contest was A Light In Then Night who was the only person who gave an answer. She/He gets to choose the pairing for the next chapter and read it & give feedback before anyone else.**

**Thanks to A Light In The Night & The Demigod Gryffindor for reviewing! **

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**

**~4everbookworm**


	12. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know. **

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi! So, this fic is almost over! I don't really like it because one-shots aren't really my style so...I'm going to post one more after GREEN has been completed and start a full length fic! If you could please check out my poll to vote on what I should do next I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**~4everbookworm**


	13. Advice From The Best

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would know. **

* * *

**Advice From The Best**

"Yes well, I know I'm a Malfoy but, um.. I kind of need your help." Scorpius shifted on his feet anxiously in front of the protrait of James I, Lily I, Remus Lupin, and Scor's great second uncle, Sirius Black.

"We don't care that you're a Malfoy sweetie." Lily said kindly. "You have been nothing but nice to us."

"Yeah." James agreed. "It gets boring being a portrait in the room no one comes in because it's abandoned or something."

"And I was a Black who was different from my family! You're a Malfoy who is different from yours."

"Now, what did you want to ask us?" Lupin asked kindly.

"Well, there's this girl I like but, she's way out of my leauge. I mean we're friends but, she's really popular and I'm...well...not unless you called being popular with hexes." Scorpius murmured.

"Ah," James said. "So, you're seeking advice from the very best then are you? Do what I did. Ask her out until she says yes. It might take a few years but-hey ow Lily! What the bloody hell was that for?" James asked his wife who had just wacked him on the head.

"Stop giving him rubbish advice James." Lily snapped.

"Hey! It's how I got you to go out with me!"

"Scorpius is not and never was an arrogant toerag though."

"She's got a point you know Prongsy."

"Shut of Padfoot."

"Make me!"

"You two are so juvenile!" Lily and Lupin said together making Scorpius laugh.

The foursome adored the young child. He had orriginaly stumbled upon the room they were in while running from some bullies. They had talked to him and fallen in love with his shyness and kind heart. After that, Scorpius had come to visit Lily and The Marauders minus Peter, (McGonnagall thought it best not to put him in as Sirius would have something to say about it.), many times. They had learned of his friendship with Lily Luna Potter and her eldest brother and also his insecurities of being in Gryffindor, which his father disapproved of.

"Well, Scorpius." Lupin said. "Sometimes, it's best to just take a chance and go for it."

"May I ask who the girl is?" Lily asked.

Scorpius muttered something under his breath.

"Didn't quite catch that mate." Sirius said cheerily.

"Lily Luna Potter." Scorpius mumbled alittle louder as he turned Gryffindor red. "Please don't be mad."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lily squealed. "You have a crush on your best friend that's so cute! How could we be mad? That's adorable!"

Scorpius had introduced Lily Luna, James Sirius, and Al to their grandparents as well as telling Mr. Potter about them. They all visited the portrait every now and then but, Scorpius came atleast once a week, usualy more.

"You know mate." James said screwing up his face in mock concentration. "I think she mentioned something about a crush on you..."

Scorpius's face lit up. "Really?"

They all nodded and Scorpius beamed. "Thanks so much guys! I can't wait to see her!"

* * *

Scorpius walked back into the Gryffindor common room brimming with confidence.

"Hi Lily!" he said "Go out with me." Ok, that wasn't how he meant it to come out. "I mean, will you? You don't have to! Only if you want to!"

Lily smiled. "Of course I'll go out with you silly! I love you! I've been waiting for you to ask me out for ages!"

"T-that's great!"

"Where were you though? I mean you just are gone for like an hour and then suddenly you walk in here and ask me out!"

Scorpius smirked.

"I was getting advice from the best."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo! Second fic completed in one day...well its midnight so...one day ish..,**

**That was the last drabble. I end this fic in honour of A Light In The Night my faithfullest reader/reviewer. This story is now finished but, I have two more Harry Potter fics coming out soon so...R&R! :)**

**~4everbookworm**


End file.
